Sueños y un nuevo Haruka
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Haruka y Takane separados por el sueño del peliceniza. Kano quiere ayudarlos, pero cumplir tus sueños es algo bueno ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué los está afectando? La aparición de cierto pelinegro ojiazul y sus amigos podría ser la solución pero ¿de ambos afectados o solo de uno? Sentimientos no contados, mal entendidos, nuevas amistades y...¿amor?


_**Holi sensuales lectores! (?) Aparecí otra vez jojo x3 por fin como prometí, el crossover! Se que la idea que sea con Free! es un poco... rara xD pero me voy a arriesgar porque, no se, se me ocurrieron muchas ideas de hecho para este fic jaja pero no pondré todas. La idea es que no sea muy largo.**_

_**También a partir de este fic quiero dejar una moraleja que DokuHime-sama aprendió a la mala xD al final sabrán que es jeje**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**-Los personajes no son mios! Son de Jin(Kagerou Days), Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya (Free!)**_

_**Sin nada más que agradecer por la oportunidad a este fic y leerlo, que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>-¡Buen día Takane!-saludó la fundadora del Mekakushi-dan.<p>

-Buenos días Ayano-chan-respondió la chica sin mucho interés, observando a su alrededor como si buscara algo.

-Él ya se fue, Takane…

-Y-Ya veo…

Se dice que hay tiempos buenos y tiempos malos, pues nuestra gamer al parecer, estaba en sus tiempos malos. Al ocurrir su reencuentro con Haruka ella era la chica más feliz del mundo, pudo pedirle perdón de sus remordimientos del pasado y le dijo lo importante que era él en su vida pero como amigos. Aun la pelinegra no le había confesado sus sentimientos porque deseaba pasar más tiempo con él y encontrar el momento justo, sin embargo, la distancia los separó de nuevo.

No era una distancia como cuando él estaba atrapado en el daze, tal vez era una distancia aún peor ya que sabes que esa persona está ahí, tan cerca pero tan lejos. El chico se había empeñado tanto en crear un manga que se iba todo el día y apenas podía verlo para cenar en la base.

Takane sabía lo importante que era el manga para su amado artista, sin embargo, saberlo no evitaba que le doliera no poder estar con él aunque a pesar de eso lo apoyaba incondicionalmente. "No voy a ser una molestia para Haruka. Él de verdad desea esto…" pensaba la chica por lo cual no insistía en pedirle tiempo.

-Me voy a trabajar-dijo Takane, casi escupiendo sus palabras.

-Ah, que te vaya bien Takane-se despidió Ayano.

Hace ya un tiempo que la chica trabaja en un café, el cual queda un poco lejos, pero es el que mejor paga le daba y el uniforme era aceptable, según Takane, pues no era tan llamativo como el de los Maid Café. Las chicas del Mekakushi-dan le decían que se veía hermosa con el uniforme que consistía en una camisa verde con el logo de la tienda, una falda recta negra y un delantal pequeño blanco que se ataba en su cintura, haciendo que se vieran las curvas de su pequeño cuerpo. Y todas las mañanas Ayano peinaba su ahora largo cabello pues según ella, la pelinegra no tenía nada de delicadeza en peinarlo y con un uniforme tan lindo, un peinado igual de lindo era lo adecuado.

Takane trabajaba todo el día, pues quería ayudar con los gastos de la base mientras encontraba un nuevo lugar donde hospedarse ya que por su personalidad no se sentía a gusto viviendo con tantas personas, ella era más independiente.

-Ah Takane-chan, llegaste a buena hora. Ayúdame a limpiar esas mesas de ahí-dijo la gerente. Ella era una mujer joven entre unos 26 o 27 años, de cabello corto por los hombros, peliroja y con mirada amable, pero cuando no hacías tu trabajo como se debe toda esa amabilidad desaparece. En lo personal, a la pelinegra le agradaba pues con su ayuda se hizo una buena mesera contrario a Yuuri, una de sus compañeras. Era muy divertida, pero muy torpe.

Cuando ya todo estaba impecable abrieron el local. Afortunadamente, en estos días había muchos clientes y aunque fuera cansado, significaba que podría conseguir una paga mejor.

Los días en el café extrañamente le gustaban a Takane, sus compañeros eran buenas personas y cada día pasa algo diferente y divertido, por ejemplo, hoy llegó un reconocido seiyuu llamado Kaji Yuki lo cual aumentó a los clientes y las escenas divertidas de las fangirl, incluyendo a su torpe compañera. Pero sobre todo, le gustaba que al estar en su trabajo podía olvidar su situación con Haruka, en el café no sentía la soledad que le daba la indiferencia del muchacho.

Ella pensaba que en cierto modo era injusta, sabía que él amaba dibujar y esa fue la meta que se puso luego de haber dejado de ser ese peliblanco personaje pero… de verdad extrañaba que toda su atención y tiempo fueran para ella.

-Arg, hora de cerrar.-susurró con pesadez la ex virus. No tenía muchas ganas de regresar a la base.

-No sabía que amabas tanto tu trabajo Takane-chan-dijo maravillada la gerente- Deberías aprender de ella Yuuri.

-¡Ah! Eres muy cruel, gerente-respondió en un lloro falso.

Takane empezó a reír nerviosamente pues la razón de su comentario, no era precisamente porque amara su trabajo aunque tampoco le disgustaba.

-¡Hasta mañana Takanechi!-gritó animadamente Yuuri.

-Hasta mañana Yuuri. ¡Ah, cuidado con el…-muy tarde ya había chocado- poste…¿estás bien?-gritó de lejos la pelinegra.

-¡S-Si, todo okay! Bye.

-B-Bye…-dijo preocupada.

Mientras tanto un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules miraba atento la escena de esas dos trabajadoras para luego dirigir su mirada al local.

-Mañana ¿eh?-susurró.

Cuando Takane llegó a la base dudó en entrar pero no tenía de otra, suspiró pesadamente y entró.

-Regresé.

-Bienvenida Takane-chan-dijo Momo.

-¿Hubo mucho trabajo?-preguntó Ayano.

-Sí, desde que abrimos hasta que cerramos. Fue horrible.

-Más para una inútil como tú-dijo Shintaro desde el sofá.

-Al menos yo trabajo y no me paso todo el día viendo porno-contraatacó silenciando al muchacho.

-Debes tener hambre-comentó Kido-no es por presumir, pero la cena a quedado deliciosa-finalizó con pose de superioridad.

-Hey Takane-la llamó… ¿Haruka?- conseguí un nuevo videojuego y está increíble. ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?

La chica hizo lo posible por contener su felicidad, por fin, algo de atención por parte de Haruka. La chica se sentó a su lado tratando de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, el chico le dio el control gentilmente y ya cuando iban a empezar, Hiyori le arrebató el control a la pelinegra mayor.

-Haruka-san, este videojuego me encanta. Juguemos antes que tenga que irme-ordenó sentándose al otro lado junto al muchacho.

-Emm pero…

-¡Por favor!-dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorro. Takane molesta, se puso de pie y le arrebató el control.

-Yo iba a jugar, niña-gruñó molesta. Entonces a Hiyori se le cristalizaron lo ojos e hizo un gesto de tristeza.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso, Takane-dijo levemente molesto el peliceniza-si tanto quieres jugar, puedes esperar a que juegue una partida con Hiyori y cuando vaya a dejarla al lugar donde se está quedando juega todo lo que quieras.

En ese momento, la chica se sintió herida y excluida. Ella solo quería compartir un momento con Haruka como cuando estaban en aquellos días de verano…aquellos días de felicidad, donde solo eran ellos dos. Quería aprovechar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo él quería pasar un momento con ella.

La pelinegra mayor sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, así que solo lanzó el control a las manos de Hiyori y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Shintaro, Kano y Kido observaban con molestia la escena pues sabían que esa cara de tristeza de Hiyori era falsa y Haruka no notaba lo que hacía la chica.

"Haruka, idiota" pensó la pelinegra mayor. Ahora no solo tenía que competir con el sueño de Haruka, también con esa niña por un poco de tiempo con él, "Injusto…"

-Takane, la cena está lista-dijo Kido al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento, no tengo hambre. Comí en el trabajo-mintió.

-Bueno…si cambias de opinión guardaré tu parte en el horno-evitó insistir.

Sin embargo, la chica no salió. Pensó que entre más rápido se durmiera, más rápido terminaría ese horrible día.

Al día siguiente Takane no se despidió de nadie. Se levantó muy temprano, como Ayano aún dormía se hizo sus típicas coletas y se fue sin desayunar.

-Oh Takane-chan, llegaste muy temprano. Buenos días-saludó la gerente que acababa de llegar.

-Jeje, buenos días-saludó sin mucho ánimo.

Como todas las mañanas ellas dos limpiaban si era necesario antes de abrir y esperaban a Yuuri, Nanami y a Yui; las otras dos meseras y a los dos cocineros; hijos de la dueña.

-¿Hoy la jefa tampoco va a venir?-preguntó Yui.

-No, aún sigue enferma-respondió uno de los cocineros. Generalmente son tres los que se encargan de la cocina, la dueña y sus dos hijos mayores pero últimamente se ha estado sintiendo muy mal y no ha podido venir.

-Ya veo-suspiró preocupada Nanami.

-Pero no se preocupen, en realidad no es nada grave pero como ella es una mujer mayor necesita mucho descanso-dijo el otro cocinero.

-Pero de seguro ustedes tienen muy difícil lo de cocinar siendo solo dos-mencionó Takane.

-Pues sí pero…

-¡Oh, yo se los diré!-interrumpió la gerente-Hoy viene a trabajar un nuevo miembro-dijo emocionada.

-Ohh-musitaron las meseras en coro.

-¡Ah! Hablando del Rey de Roma-chilló con corazones en los ojos-A partir de hoy él será nuestro nuevo compañero. Chicas, trátenlo bien.

El chico frente a mi parecía tener unos 19 años como yo, era de cabello negro y unos intensos ojos azules. Era totalmente inexpresivo ante la reacción enamoradiza de mis compañeras, en cierto modo me recordaba a Konoha.

-Mi nombre es Nanase Haruka, un placer-hizo una reverencia. Takane sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerla pensar en él si sufría tanto?

Mientras sus compañeras rodeaban al pobre chico, ella no dejaba de ver el suelo como si con verlo fuera a olvidar todos sus recuerdos hirientes, como el de ayer.

Tratando de evitar el contacto con Nanase Haruka trabajaba sin descanso, incluso en la hora de su descanso empezó a limpiar el lugar solo para no estar cerca de él. Sin embargo, Takane no era consciente que su cuerpo estaba al límite y cuando ya estaba acabando de limpiar todo se puso oscuro. Lo último que vio fueron unos grandes brazos que la atraparon y unos ojos azul profundo que la observaban con una ligera preocupación.

Cuando Takane despertó estaba en el sofá del cuarto de empleados del café y se dio cuenta que tenía un abrigo blanco con líneas azules arropándola.

-Oh, ya despertaste-dijo una voz masculina. Era Nanase Haruka que acababa de entrar.-Iré a decirle a la gerente que ya estás mejor.

-B-Bien.-respondió desviando su mirada al suelo.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Aún no te sientes bien?-preguntó desde la puerta.

-No, no. Estoy bien ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

-Casi dos horas. Espera aquí, aún no te pongas de pie-ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Quién se cree, dándome órdenes?-susurró Takane recostándose de nuevo. Mientras esperaba le prestó atención a la prenda que la cubría, era cálida y olía bien. Se puso a pensar en lo molesto que es desmayarse, la gamer estaba acostumbrada por su condición pero odiaba que se preocuparan por ella.

-¡Takanechi! ¿Estás mejor?-grito Yuuri entrando de repente.

-Si.-respondió con una sonrisa. Después de la entrada de su escandalosa compañera entraron Haruka y la gerente.

-Toma, debes comer algo.-dijo el pelinegro dejando en la mesita frente a Takane un café y un trozo de pastel de chocolate con una capa de flan.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien. No tengo…

-Takane-chan, te desmayaste por falta de alimento y sobreesfuerzo. Come por favor-la reprendió la gerente.

La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente, sabía que a ella no podía desobedecerle así que empezó a comer.

-Está delicioso-susurró Takane sorprendida. Ya había probado todo lo que vendían pero esto era diferente.

-¡Ah, eso lo hizo Nanase-san!-canturreó Yuuri.

-Cocinas demasiado bien-dijo la gamer.

-Gracias. Me alegra que te guste-respondió con una expresión más gentil.

-¡Dame, quiero probar!-gritó Yuuri con intención de lanzarse sobre Takane pero una mano la detuvo.

-No molestes, tú no eres la que se siente mal-dijo con un aura oscura la gerente.

-¡Waaa, aléjate demonio!

Al ver la escena Takane no pudo evitar reír un poco, compadeciendo a su compañera.

-Takane-chan, aun faltan cuatro horas para cerrar. Creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa-sugirió la gerente.

-Pero ya estoy bien y…

-Insisto. Si lo que te preocupa es la paga, igual te pagaremos este día. Descansa, por favor.

-Ahh-suspiró- si me lo pides de esa manera, no puedo negarme.

-¡Bien! Nanase-kun ¿podrías acompañarla para asegurarme de que llegó sin problemas? Vive un poco lejos pero…

-¡E-Eso no es necesario!-gritó Takane.

-Pero…

-De verdad gerente, no te preocupes. Ya estoy bien, si me voy a ir puedo hacerlo sola-dijo sonriente.

La gerente no muy convencida dejó de insistir. Le empacó a Takane el resto de pastel y se despidió de ella junto con los otros.

-Ahh ¿por qué tuve que desmayarme? Realmente no quiero ir a casa… Espero que Haruka esté trabajando en su manga en casa del virgen.

La pelinegra estaba a una calle de llegar al metro pero de nuevo empezó a marearse y cuando sentía que el suelo la atraparía, los mismos brazos de hace unos minutos evitaron que sucediera.

-¿Tú, por qué estas…?

-La gerente me lo pidió. Después que te fuiste tuve que seguirte para corroborar que estás bien, pero parece que no.-interrumpió ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-No deberías dejar que la gerente te use para cosas estúpidas. Tú trabajo es cocinar, no estar pendiente de mi salud.

-También estaba preocupado, así que no me molesta.-confesó el pelinegro.

A Takane le sorprendió lo que había dicho. De verdad este chico era como Konoha, parecía frío y desinteresado pero era realmente amable y eso le molestaba. Le gustaba su trabajo porque podía dejar de pensar en Haruka aunque sea un poco pero ahora… este chico le recordaba tanto a él.

-P-Pues acostúmbrate. Mi salud es muy inestable ¿sabes? Estas cosas pasan mucho-dijo la gamer cruzándose de brazos. Tristemente ella no tuvo la misma suerte que el peliceniza, el pudo regresar con un nuevo cuerpo fuerte y saludable como él soñaba. Pero el cuerpo de ella seguía siendo el mismo.

-Ya veo… Bien, vamos.-dijo Haruka.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-A tu casa. Te acompañaré-y antes de que la chica protestara- Es algo que yo decidí, aunque te niegues lo haré. Vamos.

La gamer hizo un gesto de molestia e incomodidad pero tal y como dijo él, por más que protestó el no dejó que se fuera sola. Ese chico era extraño, según Takane, a cualquiera le molestaría llevar a una desconocida enferma a su casa pero él, incluso aunque en el tren iba de pie parecía no estar incómodo.

En todo el camino Takane iba en silencio, no sabía que decirle y le incomodaba ese pesado silencio. Observó su rostro por un momento, pero él se veía tan calmado, parecía no importarle el silencio "Tal vez solo estoy exagerando, total no hay mucho que decir con alguien que apenas conociste hoy" pensó.

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sí…-respondió con poco ánimo.

-Bueno yo me…

-¡Ah, espera un momento!-dijo Takane. Abrió la puerta y entró para darse cuenta que no había nadie "Que bien" pensó con tranquilidad-Ah, pasa.

Luego de una muestra de cortesía, el ojiazul entró a la base. Observaba con curiosidad el interior del lugar mientras Takane entraba en una de las habitaciones, no parecía ser un lugar donde viviera solo una persona.

-¿No vives sola verdad?-preguntó.

-No, vivo con unos amigos pero espero mudarme pronto-respondió- Toma, esto debe ser suficiente para el taxi de regreso. Yo tomo en metro porque es más económico pero…

-Puedo volver por el metro.

-"Es algo que yo decidí, aunque te niegues lo haré"-dijo en un intento de imitar la voz del chico- Además ya llamé al taxi.

-Ahh-suspiró derrotado.

La chica le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción y lo invitó a sentarse. Iba a ofrecerle algo de beber mientras esperaban al taxi, pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió mostrando a Kano.

-Ah… ¿Quién eres?-soltó el rubio.

-Yo…-iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

-¡Ah, Kano! Bi-Bienvenido-dijo la chica desde la cocina- Él es un compañero de trabajo.

-Ohh-musitó observando al muchacho por encima del hombro y seguidamente mostró una traviesa sonrisa- ¿No me digas, se dieron una escapadita del trabajo?

-Cá-Cállate, no es así-chilló la chica totalmente sonrojada.

-Kukuku ¿estaban haciendo cosas de adul-…?

-¡Ah! Ya llegó tu taxi-dijo la chica empujando al pelinegro por la espalda hacia la salida. Pero antes de que pudieran salir por la puerta Haruka puso sus brazos en el marco de madera, haciendo que la chica se estrellara contra él y finalmente giró su rostro para ver a Kano.

-Enomoto-san se encuentra enferma y yo la traje hasta su casa, no lo malinterpretes y le des problemas. Por favor, cuida de ella.-finalizó y salió camino al taxi que lo esperaba. Solo se giró para ver a Takane y así despedirse articulando un "Hasta mañana".

La chica suspiró cansada y se giró para ir a su habitación pero se topó con la mirada penetrante del kitsune.

-¿Q-Qué?-preguntó.

-…Oh nada, nada.-respondió con una sonrisa-¿Aún te sientes mal, no? Ve a descansar.

La pelinegra lo observó con duda por unos instantes, pocas veces el rubio tiene una mirada tan seria así que le daba curiosidad, pero él tenía razón, aún se sentía un poco mareada así que decidió ignorarlo e ir a dormir no sin antes decirle que había pastel.

Kano tomó un trozo saboreando el delicioso sabor del pastel. Una risita traviesa se coló por sus labios y dijo para sí:

-¿Ahora, qué harás Haruka?

.

.

.

-¡Llegamos!-anunció Ayano junto a Haruka y Shintaro.

-Ah, bienvenidos-dijo alegremente Mary mientras masticaba pastel.

-¡Yeeii, pastel! Yo quiero, muero de hambre-mencionó el peliceniza.

-Haruka, primero saluda y luego puedes pensar en la comida-lo reprendió Shintaro logrando una risa nerviosa del muchacho mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

La líder le sirvió pastel a cada uno ya que aún le faltaba bastante para terminar la cena y conociendo a su amigo, moriría de hambre antes de terminar de prepararla.

-¿Takane no ha regresado?-preguntó Ayano.

-Sí, pero está durmiendo. Llegó sintiéndose mal del trabajo-respondió Seto.

-¿Pero está bien?-interrogó el peliceniza preocupado.

-Ella está bien-interrumpió Kano- ¿y tú lo estás?

-¿Yo? Si… ¿por qué?

-Nop, solo pregunto kukuku. ¿Qué tal tú manga?

-¡Bien! La persona que me ha estado supervisando dice que puede tener mucho éxito pero debo esforzarme mucho, estoy muy emocionado.

-Debe ser muy importante para ti ¿no?-preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así es, más que nada.-respondió Haruka. Kano solo se quedó observando al joven artista en silencio.

El rubio era tal vez, el único que notaba la distancia que se estaba formando en sus dos amigos y eso le preocupaba demasiado, especialmente por Takane. Kano sabía los sentimientos que la chica tenía por su glotón amigo y no quería verla sufrir ya que por mucho tiempo él pudo ver a una hermana en ella, algo molesta y escandalosa pero al fin de cuentas pudo encontrar alivio en la pelinegra.

En el último mes estuvo analizando la situación para encontrar el "error" y ver qué podía hacer para ayudarlos pero… ¿De verdad está mal que Haruka quiera cumplir su sueño? Takane al parecer lo entiende y por eso no dice nada pero algo está mal…el efecto que está provocando es la distancia entre ellos, entonces ¿Quién está cometiendo el "error"?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno...¿que tal estuvo el primer capítulo? Estoy algo nerviosa xD (no sean crueles please T-T)<strong>_

_**En este cap casi no hubo Free! peeero ya más adelante habrá mucho más y entenderán por qué se relacionan tanto con este fanfic jeje x3**_

_**Desde el fondo de mi oscuro y retorcido corazón (?) espero que les gustara! y como siempre sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos! su opinión es demasiado valiosa!**_

_**Que la fuerza los acompa-...em hasta pronto! xD **_


End file.
